Faire le choix du sacrifice
by Nanthana14
Summary: Au départ ce n'était qu'une opération classique, mais cette fois les Desterados ont anticipé et le choix risque d'être compliqué. Que choisir ? La survie d'un seul ou son sacrifice pour sauver tous les autres.
1. Sauver New Hamptown

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du manga ou de la série**

 **Au départ ce n'était qu'une opération classique, mais cette fois les Desterados ont anticipé et le choix risque d'être compliqué. Que choisir ? La survie d'un seul ou son sacrifice pour sauver tous les autres.**

 **Alors voilà, ce texte a été écrit pour le thème de la Nuit du FOF qui était "sacrifice" sauf que j'ai largement dépassé l'heure qui était imparti et qu'il sera en deux parties.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **FAIRE LE CHOIX DU SACRIFICE**_

 _ **chapitre 1 : Sauver New Hamptown**_

L'opération était censée n'être qu'une mission de reconnaissance, d'où le nouvel appareil furtif et l'idée de partir seul pour ne pas se faire repérer. Seulement voilà, les Desterados n'étaient pas toujours aussi idiots qu'ils voulaient bien le laisser croire et l'appareil, encore en court de test, n'était peut-être pas tout à fait opérationnel.

Quoi qu'il en fût, Fireball ne fut pas long à comprendre qu'il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes quand tout un escadron d'ennemis l'attaqua. Fidèle à son statut de meilleur pilote de tous les Nouveaux Territoires, le jeune homme fit faire des acrobaties plus que périlleuses à son nouvel appareil. Les Desterados furent étonnés de le voir le manœuvrer avec autant de dextérité, mais Gatler n'avait pas envie de le laisser filer, surtout qu'il savait pertinemment qui était aux commandes. Cette manière de piloter ne trompait pas.

\- Fireball… Et il est seul. Nous allons nous débarrasser de lui.

La menace était claire, mais elle devint réelle lorsqu'un premier tir toucha l'appareil à l'arrière droit. Le jeune pilote tira sur le manche, faisant cabrer son vaisseau qu'il tenta de sauver tout en sachant déjà qu'il était perdu. Un deuxième tir le prit sur la gauche du cockpit, créant un trou béant dans la coque et arrachant un cri de douleur au jeune homme.

Sa vision noircit, mais Fireball tint bon. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. De ses doigts qui tremblaient un peu sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il activa sa balise de détresse avant d'enclencher l'éjection.

Des vaisseaux ennemis ouvrirent le feu au moment où son siège fut éjecté, catapultant le jeune homme dans les airs en même temps que son vaisseau explosa. Les débris volèrent dans tous les sens et parsemèrent le ciel de cette petite planète paisible avant de retomber sur la ville en dessous. Une ville dans laquelle disparut le siège de Fireball, se perdant entre deux immeubles.

OoooO

La douleur qui remonta dans son crâne lorsque Fireball tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, lui déclencha une nausée qu'il ne parvint pas tout à fait à repousser. Son estomac fut pris de spasmes douloureux et il se retourna pour cracher… cracher un caillot de sang rouge qui l'inquiéta pendant que tout son corps était prit de tremblements.

Le jeune homme tenta de prendre une inspiration pour se maîtriser et se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé. Il y a avait eu l'attaque, l'explosion et la chute. Il se força donc à ouvrir les yeux, parce que les Desterados n'étaient pas loin. Il était en danger. Un long gémissement échappa de ses lèvres pendant qu'il tenta d'appréhender sa situation.

Toujours sanglé à son siège, basculé sur un côté, il était étendu sur un sol pavé. Pavé ? Ses doigts qui tremblaient toujours détachèrent sa ceinture et il chuta lourdement par terre en glapissant de douleur.

A plat ventre sur le sol, il poussa sur ses bras pour se mettre à genoux. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et la tâche de sang à ses genoux le ramena directement à sa situation. Il était blessé. Il avait besoin d'aide. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son côté gauche. Il se rappela du tir, de ce coup qui avait touché la cabine et de la douleur. Sa blessure était profonde et il devait aussi avoir une ou deux côtes de casser. Sa situation était précaire. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve une solution pour se sortir de là. Chassant le frémissement qui remonta le long de son échine, Fireball redressa la tête et sursauta.

Il était sur un sol pavé, parce qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu de la place d'une petite ville. Une petite ville dont certains habitants, les yeux hagards, le regardaient avec effarement.

Fireball tenta de leur sourire. Au moins, peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir recevoir de l'aide.

\- Désolé. D'habitude je me fais annoncer, murmura le jeune homme en poussant sur ses jambes pour se redresser.

Sa main resta plaquée sur sa blessure pendant qu'il tenta de leur sourire.

\- Très jolie ville !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Lança un homme sur un ton menaçant qui le mit aussitôt sur ses gardes.

\- Eh bien, j'appartiens aux Forces de Sécurité de l'Espace. Je venais me rendre compte de l'activité des Desterados dans la région pour…

\- Les exterminer ! S'exclama le même type en lui coupant la parole.

Fireball frémit. Il n'avait pas encore les idées claires, mais il avait capté la menace contenue dans son ton et cela ne lui plut pas. Il était blessé et bien trop faible pour affronter aussi l'hostilité des habitants. Il avait besoin d'aide.

\- Non, c'est eux qui tentent de nous exterminer. Ils ont une base pas loin. Si on ne fait pas de repérage ils vont…

\- Faire quoi ? Nous attaquer ! Désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais nous savons qu'ils sont là. Ils nous laissent en paix tant que nous les laissons faire ce qu'ils veulent sans nous en mêler.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Fireball.

\- Oui, ils sont là depuis des mois, sans rien nous faire et maintenant vous venez les attaquer et vous vous cachez chez nous ! Je suis persuadé qu'ils vont venir vous chercher ! Alors partez d'ici !

Fireball frémit. Ce n'était pas de l'hostilité, c'était de la haine. Son regard fatigué balaya les gens qui commençaient à s'attrouper autour de lui et sa main pressa plus fort sa blessure pendant qu'il murmura doucement.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide.

\- Non ! Disparaissez !

Oui, c'était de la haine. Il ne devait pas rester ici. Alors, il tenta de faire deux pas, mais s'écroula à genoux tellement la douleur était violente. Un frisson le parcourut et alors qu'il tentait de fermer les yeux pour rassembler ses forces, une voix retentit dans toute la ville. Une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

\- Habitants de New Hamptown. Vous abritez un assassin des Forces de Sécurité de l'Espace. Nous vous demandons de nous le remettre en vie pour que nous puissions l'interroger, sinon nous envahirons la ville par la force. Vous avez une demi-heure ! Faites le bon choix.

Gatler… Sa voix avec cet accent sadique, ce plaisir qu'il ressentait dans la menace et la douleur. Fireball frémit. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui et cette désagréable sensation fut renforcée par les murmures qui s'élevèrent tout autour de lui. Le jeune homme trembla doucement. Il devait se relever. Il devait s'enfuir, avant que…

Fireball ne finit pas sa pensée puisqu'il se retrouva encerclé par les habitants. Il fit l'effort de relever la tête, croisant leurs regards sombres et déterminés. Trop tard pour tenter de s'enfuir et de toute manière il n'avait pas la force de les affronter.

L'homme qui lui avait parlé fit un pas de plus, haranguant les autres pour chercher leur approbation.

\- Parfait ! Alors je ne vois pas ce qui nous retient de le livrer !

\- C'est un leurre, répondit Fireball en poussant une nouvelle fois sur ses jambes.

Cette fois, elles lui répondirent et il se releva en chancelant doucement. Il prit pour une victoire de ne pas s'effondrer totalement, appréciant de se retrouver face à face avec son détracteur.

\- Il ne faut pas le croire. Gatler ment.

\- Ah oui ! C'est que vous cherchez à sauver votre peau ! C'est tout !

\- Non, répondit Fireball en levant une main comme pour l'apaiser. Si je pensais que cela pouvait vous sauver, je me livrerai moi-même

\- Sottises !

L'homme fit mine de faire un pas, mais une voix s'éleva dans la foule.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Les gens s'écartèrent et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux gris s'approcha.

\- Alors ? Qui me répond ?

\- Monsieur le Maire, dit l'homme avec respect. C'est l'intrus que cherchent les Desterados.

Le regard du maire se posa sur le pilote qui le soutint quelques secondes.

\- Il est blessé, dit ce dernier en détaillant le jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Le Maire ne dit rien et se rapprocha du pilote. Il paraissait épuisé et à bout de force. Il tendit une main pour la poser sur son bras et Fireball sursauta pendant que ses jambes lâchèrent de nouveau et qu'il s'effondra à genoux. L'homme l'accompagna pendant que le même type criait dans son dos.

\- Allez ! Il faut se dépêcher !

Mais le Maire ne l'écouta pas et fit glisser sa main le long du bras de Fireball avant de lui demander d'écarter doucement les doigts de sa blessure.

\- Fais-moi voir.

Le tutoiement lui était venu facilement, tellement il était frappé par la jeunesse de ses traits. Le jeune pilote se laissa faire. Sa combinaison blanche s'imbibait de plus en plus de son sang. Le Maire hocha la tête et le laissa de nouveau compresser sa blessure.

\- C'est vraiment toi qu'ils cherchent ?

\- Oui… Vous allez me livrer ?

\- Ils disent qu'ils épargneront la ville.

Il n'y avait pas d'agressivité chez cet homme, juste de la résignation, la même qu'il sentait s'abattre sur lui.

\- Alors, j'espère que ça vous aidera, répondit Fireball en écho.

Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans cette position, mais au final si sa vie pouvait sauver ces gens.

Le Maire capta bien la détresse dans ses mots et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu ne résisteras pas ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la force. J'espère juste qu'ils tiendront parole cette fois.

Il trembla doucement et le Maire pressa un peu plus fort sa joue.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Fireball…

\- D'accord, tu as quel âge Fireball ?

Un éclair d'étonnement passa sur le visage du jeune homme qui répondit du bout des lèvres.

\- 19 ans.

Le Maire frémit pendant que l'autre homme hurla dans son dos.

\- Allez, on leur donne !

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Tu es pressé ?

\- Ils nous ont donné un ultimatum !

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire ironique auquel le Maire répondit par une pression sur sa joue.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils vont te faire ?

\- S'amuser un peu, répondit Fireball avec un léger sourire, mais ce sera rapide. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps cette fois.

Le Maire sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Il était en train de lui parler de torture et de mort… Il avait 19 ans… Il était plus jeune que son fils. Est-ce qu'il avait envie de participer, même indirectement à ça ? Est-ce qu'il avait envie d'être la cause de sa mort lente et douloureuse ? Pas forcément, pas tout de suite en tous cas. Ce n'était qu'un enfant et une autre question lui brûla les lèvres.

\- Tu as une famille ?

\- Ils me l'ont prise, murmura Fireball faisant frémir à son tour le Maire qui comprit très bien ce qui se cachait derrière la pudeur de ces mots. Mais je pense que Colt pleurera, même s'il ne le fait pas en public comme les autres.

\- Qui est Colt ?

\- Mon meilleur ami, répondit le jeune pilote en se mettant à trembler tout en étant incapable de retenir ses larmes, mon grand-frère. Lui aussi ils lui ont tout pris. Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit là pour me prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras, pour me donner le courage d'affronter ce qui va m'arriver…

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, des larmes d'abattement qu'il ne put retenir, et le Maire fit glisser sa main derrière sa nuque avant de l'attirer doucement dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne protesta pas, se laissant faire. Il se sentait bien trop faible et exténué pour se débattre. Le maire serra le jeune blessé contre lui, se rendant compte de sa douleur, de sa fièvre et de son épuisement.

\- Je ne suis pas lui, mais je te donne la mienne.

\- Merci, murmura Fireball en laissant sa tête glisser dans le cou de cet homme qui le soutenait.

Le Maire redressa la tête vers les gens qui les entouraient, demandant d'une voix un peu tremblante.

\- Est-ce que je dois vraiment faire ça ?

\- Ils le réclament et l'ultimatum est bientôt fini ! Hurla le même type.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il est blessé. Il pleure. Ils vont le torturer à mort par sadisme.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème !

Le Maire frémit devant la haine qui émanait de son ton.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez tous comme lui ?

Personne ne répondit et le Maire pressa l'arrière de la nuque du jeune homme effondré dans ses bras.

\- Fireball. Je suis désolé. Allez.

Toutefois, il n'obtint pas de réponses et fronça les sourcils avant de le faire basculer dans ses bras.

\- Fireball ?

Les yeux clos du jeune pilote lui firent comprendre qu'il avait cédé à sa douleur, là, dans ses bras. L'homme posa un cri de rage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

\- Il a perdu connaissance.

\- Quoi ! Mais non, ils le veulent en vie ! Il faut le ranimer !

\- Et comment je suis censé faire ça ? Cela fait presque une demi-heure qu'on le regarde se vider de son sang sans l'aider. Il est en train de mourir, c'est tout. Ils n'auront même pas à l'achever.

\- Mais ils le veulent conscient !

L'homme se pencha et avant que le Maire n'ait eu le temps d'agir, il lui arracha le jeune blessé des bras avant de le secouer vivement.

\- Debout !

Le Maire se redressa et bouscula l'homme sans ménagement. Fireball retomba au sol sur le dos. Un frisson le parcourut et il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. La douleur le fit glapir faiblement et le type sourit.

\- Parfait ! Il est réveillé. Il faut leur balancer !

Le Maire ne dit rien, gardant les yeux sur Fireball dont le corps en état de choc tremblait de plus en plus. Il le regarda déglutir en respirant avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Doucement, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Sa main se glissa sous sa nuque pendant qu'il demanda.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a de l'eau ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? S'exclama le type de plus en plus hors de lui.

\- Parce qu'il en a besoin ! Parce qu'il souffre !… Parce que je ne peux pas faire ça ! Ajouta le Maire en regardant le jeune homme blessé droit dans les yeux.

Fireball ne quitta pas son regard en retour, mais il lui semblait de plus en plus dur de garder les yeux ouverts. D'une voix mal assurée, il susurra du bout des lèvres.

\- Ne faites pas ça… Ne condamnez pas tous ces gens… Dites juste à Colt que c'est à lui que je devais d'être encore en vie. Son amitié… Son soutien… Il était mon grand frère.

\- Tu lui diras, toi-même, tu…

Mais le Maire ne finit pas sa phrase. Les yeux du jeune homme se fermaient doucement. Il faiblissait trop vite, il ne pourrait pas le retenir et la voix de Gatler choisit ce moment-là pour retentir.

\- Habitant de New Hamptown, j'attends mon prisonnier !


	2. Combattre les conséquences

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du manga ou de la série**

 **Au départ ce n'était qu'une opération classique, mais cette fois les Desterados ont anticipé et le choix risque d'être compliqué. Que choisir ? La survie d'un seul ou son sacrifice pour sauver tous les autres.**

 **Alors voilà, ce texte a été écrit pour le thème de la Nuit du FOF qui était "sacrifice" sauf que j'ai largement dépassé l'heure qui était imparti et qu'il sera en deux parties.**

 **EDIT : Ah ben non, en trois parties au final ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **FAIRE LE CHOIX DU SACRIFICE**_

 _ **chapitre 2 : Combattre les conséquences**_

La voix du Desterados retentit une seconde fois, demandant qu'on lui livre le jeune homme étendu sur le sol, à demi-mort. La voix de l'homme de plus en plus énervé fit redresser la tête au Maire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour leur livrer ? Je ne vais pas mourir pour lui ! Donnons-leur !

\- Tais-toi maintenant ! Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas leur donner un gamin de 19 ans pour qu'ils le torturent et l'achèvent ! Il est plus jeune que mon fils ! Il est plus jeune que ton fils !

L'homme ne dit rien et le Maire baissa les yeux sur le jeune Star Sherrif dont la peau était de plus en plus pâle.

\- Allez faut tenir bon, je ne les laisserais pas approcher, mais il faut tenir bon.

\- Non ! Il en est hors de question, hurla l'homme prêt à se jeter une nouvelle fois sur Fireball. Je ne risquerai pas ma vie pour lui !

Mais cette fois, plusieurs personnes se mirent entre lui et le jeune blessé dont une femme d'âge mur qui prit la parole avec un air énervé.

\- Cela suffit. Il a raison. Comment pouvons-nous envisager sauver notre vie de lâche en faisant massacrer un enfant qui se bat pour nous protéger ?

\- Je…

\- Il suffit ! Nous ne devons pas rester ici, dit la femme en se tournant vers le Maire. Il faut le porter à l'hôpital et préparer nos défenses.

Le Maire hocha la tête, glissant les bras sous le corps inerte de Fireball pour l'emmener pendant que certains policiers coururent pour mettre en action les protections de la ville.

Il n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'une explosion se produisit dans son dos. Les Desterados semblaient avoir décidé de mettre fin à leur ultimatum.

OoooO

Doucement, le Maire posa le blessé dans un lit dans une des salles de l'hôpital de la petite ville. Un médecin entra à grand pas avec un air paniqué.

\- On nous attaque Mr Onslow.

\- Je sais. C'est lui qu'ils veulent, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le condamner à mort.

Le médecin ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de bloquer sur la jeunesse des traits du militaire étendu dans le lit. Un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence dont chaque inspiration ressemblait à une lutte tellement son corps semblait sur le point de céder.

\- Il a besoin de soins, il s'épuise, murmura Onslow en glissant sa main sur sa joue pour l'encourager.

Le médecin hocha la tête et prit des ciseaux pour découper sa combinaison. Le sang finit de tâcher les draps du lit en dessous du blessé, mais surtout en même temps, les deux hommes découvrirent de profondes cicatrices sur le corps longiligne et sportif du jeune homme, notamment une cicatrice impressionnante au niveau de son poumon droit. Ils s'adressèrent un regard, comprenant que le jeune homme n'en était malheureusement pas à son premier combat.

\- Oh mon garçon, murmura le maire.

Sa main pressa la sienne et il se laissa tomber assis sur une chaise à côté du lit pendant que le médecin se dépêchait de prendre en charge le blessé. Par chance, aucun organe vital ne semblait être touché, mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et l'effondrement de sa poitrine montrait qu'il avait deux côtes de casser. Ils devaient faire vite pour l'aider. D'un geste, il attrapa un masque à oxygène qu'il lui déposa sur le visage, invitant le maire à le tenir en place. Son corps en souffrance avait besoin d'aide.

Puis, le médecin opéra en silence, se concentrant sur sa tâche et tentant de ne pas s'attacher aux légers gémissements de douleur qu'émettaient son jeune patient. Un patient qui gémit plus fort et entrouvrit les yeux pendant qu'il était en train de le recoudre.

Une vague de panique s'empara de Fireball. Le pilote se rappelait de l'ordre de Gatler et de l'animosité des gens du village. Ils l'avaient livré ! Il était aux mains des Desterados. Il avait mal. Qu'est-ce qu'on était en train de lui faire ? Fireball se cabra et lutta contre le masque plaqué sur son visage. Il sentit des mains se poser sur lui, mais il refusait de leur céder. Il allait se battre. Avec les forces qui lui restaient, il tenta de les repousser, mais la douleur monta d'un cran et il gémit. Son corps se cambra et une main se posa sur son front. Une main douce, apaisante, tout comme la voix qui lui répéta avec douceur.

\- Doucement Fireball. Ça va aller, doucement. Tout va bien.

Le jeune homme gémit une nouvelle fois et tenta d'obéir, de se calmer. Le visage au-dessus de lui n'était pas celui de Gatler.

\- Monsieur le Maire ?

Onslow lui sourit.

\- Oui, doucement petit. Tu es en sécurité. On prend soin de toi. Doucement… Tout va bien.

La main du maire continua de lui caresser le front et Fireball se détendit enfin, sursautant quand-même lorsqu'une explosion se produisit à l'extérieur. Une explosion qui lui fit comprendre.

\- Ils attaquent.

\- Je ne t'ai pas livré.

\- Non, il fallait me livrer et sauver tous ces gens.

\- Je n'ai pas pu, répondit le Maire en pressant sa joue. Je n'ai pas pu.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard, murmura Fireball en faisant mine de se lever, mais le Maire et le médecin sautèrent sur lui pour l'immobiliser.

\- Non, vous avez déjà perdu assez de sang, le réprimanda le médecin.

\- Quelle importance, lui répliqua Fireball.

\- Je ne vous sacrifierai pas, c'est tout.

\- Ça vous aurait pourtant fait gagner du temps pour laisser les renforts arriver, murmura le jeune pilote en se laissant retomber sur le lit tout en gémissant plaintivement.

La Maire le regarda fermer les yeux. Est-ce que cet enfant était réellement prêt à leur offrir sa vie pour les protéger ? Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer, sursautant en comprenant qu'il venait à nouveau de perdre connaissance. Il redressa la tête en direction du médecin.

\- Il est tellement faible. Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut ici. Je soigne les grippes, pas les blessures de guerre.

Onslow allait lui répondre qu'il devait faire son possible lorsqu'une femme pénétra dans la salle. C'était celle qui s'était interposée entre l'agressif et le jeune blessé.

\- Monsieur le Maire ! Ils débarquent au sol ! Il faut évacuer la ville au plus vite !

Ce dernier tourna un regard interrogateur au médecin.

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux pour lui. Évacuez ces gens !

Le Maire hocha la tête et sortit en courant de la petite clinique en compagnie de la femme. Effectivement, l'attaque de Desterados était violente. Leurs vaisseaux planaient au-dessus de la ville, larguant des bombes et dardant les bâtiments de tirs à répétitions. Onslow savait que sa décision aurait des conséquences, mais là c'était toute sa population qui était en danger. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il tourna un rapide coup d'œil à la clinique avant de se raviser. Rien de tout cela pourrait rendre légitime le sacrifice d'un gamin blessé. Surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'ils s'arrêtent malgré tout. Pourtant, ce n'était toujours pas l'avis de l'homme qui avait été aussi agressif. Il courut vers lui en hurlant.

\- Regardez ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Ils vont tous nous tuer ! Tout ça parce que vous n'avez pas voulu leur livrer !

Le Maire frémit. Il était vrai que la situation paraissait inextricable, mais non, il ne regrettait pas son choix. Ce fut à cet instant qu'un tir plus précis que les autres fit exploser le sol devant eux, les projetant tous les trois au sol.

...

Le bruit de l'explosion se répercuta dans la clinique dont les murs tremblèrent. Le médecin sursauta pendant que son jeune patient reprit connaissance. Fireball se sentait mal, faible et épuisé, mais ces bruits-là, il ne les connaissait que trop bien. Une bataille se jouait dehors et elle semblait violente. Une bataille qui était de sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. D'un geste maladroit, le jeune pilote arracha la perfusion de son bras et tenta la périlleuse manœuvre de se lever du lit. En le voyant, le médecin se précipita vers lui, le réceptionnant avant qu'il ne bascule totalement en avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je refuse de me cacher pendant que ces gens souffrent à cause de moi, dit Fireball en s'agrippant au médecin.

Son autre main glissa sur son bandage et il serra les dents pour cacher qu'il avait mal, chose parfaitement idiote pour le médecin qui venait de prendre soin de lui. Il connaissait parfaitement son état.

\- Trouvez-moi une chemise.

\- Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps sur vos jambes.

\- Tant qu'elles me portent jusqu'à Gatler c'est tout ce que je leur demande.

\- C'est de la folie.

\- La folie serait de ne rien faire. Personne ne doit mourir à cause de moi. Trouvez-moi une chemise.

Le médecin ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de protester, mais il se heurta au regard noir et déterminé du jeune pilote. Un soupir lui échappa tandis qu'il se redressa sans lâcher son bras par peur qu'il ne s'écroule.

\- D'accord, mais cela reste une très mauvaise idée.

...

A l'extérieur, Onslow se redressa en toussant. Ses oreilles sifflaient et un fin filet de sang coulait de son front. L'homme mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, revenant brutalement à la réalité lorsqu'un bâtiment s'écroula à moitié. Il frémit et baissa les yeux. A ses côtés, ses deux compagnons, la femme comme l'homme agressif semblaient morts. Son frisson s'amplifia pendant qu'il se redressa en titubant.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il observait le champ de bataille tout autour de lui lorsqu'un appareil desterados se posa devant lui. Il s'ouvrit et un général grand, brun et à la mine peu sympathique en descendit. Il se planta devant lui l'observant de son regard sombre et cruel.

\- Alors Onslow, je vous avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas se dresser sur ma route ! Vous n'avez pas voulu m'obéir ! Vous l'avez choisi, lui ! Vous allez tous le payer de votre vie !

Le Maire se mit à trembler plus fort. Il y avait tant de folie dans le regard de cet homme qui s'était fait passé pour son allié depuis des mois. Il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Le Desterados sembla bien s'en moquer. D'un geste lent et effrayant, il tira son pistolet, plaquant le canon sur le front du maire, paralysé par la situation.

\- Un dernier mot peut-être ?

\- Attends ! Hurla subitement une voix.

Gatler sourit et se retourna sur la droite. S'appuyant sur le médecin qui avait refusé de le laisser seul, Fireball venait d'arrêter son geste. Le jeune homme serra les dents et retira son bras des épaules de l'homme qui le soutenait avant de faire quelques pas de plus. Il garda son bras droit replié contre son ventre, luttant contre la douleur et les étourdissements.

\- Fireball ?

\- Laisse ces gens et je me rends.

\- Tu crois que tu as vraiment le choix ?

\- Non c'est toi qui l'a. Alors ? Moi ou ces gens ?

Le Maire fut frappé par la détermination du jeune homme qui tenait pourtant à peine sur ses jambes. Il lui était reconnaissant de vouloir leur venir en aide, mais il était aussi touché par sa faiblesse et son épuisement.

Le Desterados se désintéressa d'Onslow et se rapprocha de Fireball avec un air mauvais.

\- Tu es prêt à échanger ta vie contre la leur ?

\- C'est mon rôle. Je les protégerai !

Gatler répondit par un ricanement.

\- Dans cet état, tu n'es plus bon à rien !

Fireball allait lui répondre quand le Desterados, plus rapide, lui tourna un violent coup de poing à la poitrine. Fireball laissa échapper un cri de douleur en tombant à genoux. Sa vision était floue, son souffle court, mais cela ne suffit pas à son ennemi. Maintenant qu'il était à genoux, il lui lança un coup de pied à la tête, le frappant durement à la tempe. Fireball glapit et s'écroula totalement sur le sol où il resta inerte. Le sourire de Gatler se fit plus grand.

\- J'accepte ta soumission.

Les yeux d'Onslow ne pouvaient pas quitter le corps inerte du jeune pilote. Tout ça pour ça ! Lui qui avait tout fait pour le protéger. Le chef des Desterados observa la bataille et ordonna à deux de ses hommes d'emmener le prisonnier. Puis, il se retourna vers le Maire.

\- Ce n'était pas si difficile au final.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre.

\- Allons, êtes-vous sûr qu'il faille me contrarier ?

Le Maire se mordit la langue. Non, ce n'était pas le moment, pourtant il était trop tard. Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de Gatler.

\- Nous allons faire un exemple ! Tuez tout le monde !


	3. Sauver Fireball

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du manga ou de la série**

 **Au départ ce n'était qu'une opération classique, mais cette fois les Desterados ont anticipé et le choix risque d'être compliqué. Que choisir ? La survie d'un seul ou son sacrifice pour sauver tous les autres.**

 **Alors voilà, ce texte a été écrit pour le thème de la Nuit du FOF qui était "sacrifice" sauf que j'ai largement dépassé l'heure qui était imparti et qu'il sera en deux parties.**

 **Troisième partie de cette fic... Je n'en dis pas plus, je sens qu'il pourrait y avoir des réactions ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **FAIRE LE CHOIX DU SACRIFICE**_

 _ **chapitre 3 : Sauver Fireball**_

En comprenant ce qui se passait, en voyant les canons se pointer sur lui, sur les habitants, sur sa ville, le Maire comprit qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de bon choix. Qu'il choisisse ou non de lui livrer le jeune pilote blessé, les Desterados avaient décidé d'annihiler toutes traces de vie et cela lui serra l'estomac. Son sacrifice était vain et ils allaient mourir.

Onslow observa Gatler monter dans l'appareil dans lequel avait été emmené Fireball et frémit. Comment avait-il pu croire pendant des mois qu'il pouvait les côtoyer de manière pacifique ? Ce n'était que des monstres et il espéra, sans se faire d'illusions, qu'ils ne feraient pas trop souffrir le jeune pilote avant de le tuer, comme il espérait que sa propre mort serait rapide.

L'appareil du chef des Desterados s'éleva dans les airs et plana un peu sur la ville avant de disparaître. Tout autour des habitants, qui avaient été amassé ensemble par les fantassins, les canons se mirent à cliqueter. Le Maire resta droit, stoïque, il ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction de fermer les yeux. Une femme se mit à pleurer à côté de lui et un enfant s'accrocha à son père en disant qu'il avait peur. Onslow pria pour que ces monstres perdent cette guerre et attendit la fin.

Une fin qui ne fut pas vraiment celle à laquelle il pensait. En effet, juste avant que leurs ennemis n'ouvrent le feu, un appareil bleu foncé surgit dans le ciel et activa ses canons. Il visa les Desterados, faisant mouche à chaque fois et déclenchant une panique réelle dans leurs rangs. Les ennemis tentèrent de se disperser, mais l'appareil ne leur laissa aucune chance et parvint à tous les abattre, les renvoyant dans leur propre dimension, une dimension dont ils n'auraient jamais dû sortir pour les attaquer !

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent dans la foule pendant que le Maire reconnut l'appareil qui venait de les sauver. C'était RAMROD, le fleuron de la flotte des Forces de Sécurité de l'Espace et il ressentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Est-ce qu'il était possible que Fireball soit le pilote officiel de cet appareil ?

A peine fut-il posé au milieu de la place que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un homme en descendit, très grand, blond, il portait une combinaison spatiale noire et blanche. En souriant, il se rapprocha des habitants.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

\- Oui, balbutia le Maire. Grâce à vous, nous sommes sauvés.

\- J'en suis heureux, dit le grand blond en lui tendant la main. Je suis Sab Rider.

\- Marc Onslow, je suis le maire de la ville, répondit ce dernier en lui serrant la main.

Sab Rider hocha la tête pendant que son regard balaya la foule comme pour chercher quelqu'un. Le Maire allait lui poser la question lorsqu'un autre militaire sorti en courant de l'appareil. Il portait une tenue bleue et blanche et un chapeau de cow boy. Apparemment inquiet, il posa son regard bleu nuit sur le maire tout en demandant.

\- Où est-il ?

Il y avait une angoisse sincère et une panique bien palpable dans ses mots et le maire comprit de qui il parlait et surtout qui il était.

\- Vous êtes Colt ?

Le cow boy parut désarçonné et son visage perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait pendant qu'il redemanda d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

\- Oui. Où est-il ?

\- Je suis désolé, dit le Maire en détournant les yeux. Il s'est livré pour essayer de nous sauver. Ils l'ont emmené.

\- Non, répondit Colt bouleversé. Mais où ?

\- Je suis désolé, ça ne je ne sais pas.

Colt frémit et serra les poings avant de se retourner en direction de Sab Rider qu'il dévisagea avec un regard dur.

\- Je t'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser seul sans appui.

\- Colt, je…

\- Non ! Tais-toi ! ça ne sert à rien maintenant, il faut juste le retrouver.

\- Il est blessé, murmura le maire sans oser les regarder, mais il se devait de leur dire.

Colt frissonna une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de contrôler ses émotions, mais au ton de sa voix, il était clair que c'était déjà peine perdue

\- Ils vont le tuer.

\- Non, ne dis pas ça, répondit Sab Rider en posant une main sur le bras de son ami.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ? Il est blessé ! Gatler va le torturer. Ils vont le tuer. On l'a abandonné.

OoooO

Sans ménagement, deux Desterados jetèrent Fireball sur le sol d'une cellule. Le jeune homme à demi-conscient gémit et tenta de lutter, mais il était encore groggy et la tête lui tournait. Ses gestes étaient trop maladroits pour être dangereux et la voix de Gatler retentit.

\- Attachez-le !

Fireball tenta de se redresser pour combattre, mais il tituba et ne put s'opposer aux mains qui l'empoignèrent avant de le tirer en direction d'une table qui ressemblait un peu trop à une table d'opération. Il rua pour tenter de se débattre mais ses ennemis le soulevèrent et l'allongèrent violemment sur cette dernière. Le métal froid lui déclencha un frisson et le jeune homme rua pour se libérer.

\- Non ! Laissez-moi !

D'un uppercut de désespoir, il fit reculer l'un des Desterados et tenta de se relever, mais il encaissa un coup à l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle et réveilla brutalement sa douleur, lui arrachant un cri et manquant de le faire perdre connaissance. Des mains le saisirent de nouveau et cette fois, trop faible pour résister, il se contenta de murmurer.

\- Non… Arrêtez…

Bien évidement, les Desterados se moquèrent de sa plainte et il sentit des attaches métalliques se refermer brutalement sur ses poignets et ses chevilles, l'enchaînant à la table. Un frisson le parcourut. Il était tout à leur merci maintenant et le visage de Gatler qui se pencha au-dessus de lui avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres, n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Tuez-moi ! Lui lança le jeune pilote en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le chef desterados ricana.

\- Oh non, pas tout de suite ! J'ai des questions à te poser et si tu me répondes assez vite, je serai suffisamment clément pour accéder à ta requête. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Je ne répondrais à aucune de vos questions.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je pense que ta mort risque de prendre du temps.

Gatler fit un signe de tête à l'un de ses hommes qui posa une puce métallique sur la tempe droite de Fireball avant de l'activer. Elle diffusa une décharge violente qui lui arracha un cri pendant que son corps se cambrer, luttant inutilement contre ses entraves.

Gatler sourit.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis sûr que tu finiras pas céder !

OoooO

Colt était assis sur une caisse à l'extérieur de RAMROD. Il savait qu'en théorie sa place serait à l'intérieur, mais il ne pouvait plus y rester pour le moment. Il ne servait à rien ! Sab Rider et Aprille étaient plongés dans leur recherche pour trouver où était parti Gatler et lui… lui était inutile. Il n'était ni ingénieur, ni intellectuel ! Il était un homme de terrain, un homme d'action, un tireur d'élite et il était inutile… Comme cette impression était en train de le ronger ! Mais c'était pourtant la réalité ! Il était là, totalement inutile pendant que son meilleur ami, son petit frère était prisonnier de leurs ennemis, sans doute en train de se faire torturer… Est-ce qu'il pensait à lui ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de l'appeler à l'aide ?

Cette simple idée, le terrassa et il manqua de se mettre à pleurer, sursautant légèrement lorsqu'une ombre se planta devant lui. Colt redressa la tête et le Maire soupira avant de s'accroupir devant lui.

\- Je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de parler avec lui, mais ce que j'ai compris c'est qu'il vous aime. Vous êtes son grand frère.

\- Et il est mon petit frère, répondit Colt. C'est bien pour ça que je m'en veux d'être arrivé trop tard. Si je ne suis pas là pour le protéger, qui le sera ? ... Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

\- Il était blessé vous savez.

\- Il m'attendait ?

\- Je… Il aurait aimé que vous soyez là pour le tenir dans vos bras c'est vrai. Il m'a dit que vous étiez sa famille et de vous dire qu'il vous aimait.

\- Comment j'ai pu me laisser convaincre de le laisser seul ? Il a 19 ans. Il avait besoin de moi pour assurer ses arrières.

\- Vous allez le retrouver.

\- Je connais les Desterados, murmura Colt. C'est son cadavre que je vais trouver.

\- Ne perdez pas espoir.

\- On voit que vous ne les connaissez pas, cela fait longtemps qu'ils m'ont prit tout espoir. Pourvu qu'il ne souffre pas trop, que son cœur lâche rapidement. Ça doit vous paraître horrible de dire ça, mais je l'aime et je n'ai pas envie de l'imaginer hurler de douleur pendant des heures…

Colt baissa la tête, laissant ses larmes couler et le Maire posa une main sur son épaule. Lui aussi ne voulait pas imaginer ce gamin qui les avait tenté de les sauver en train de souffrir pendant des heures.

OoooO

Fireball frémit et laissa échapper malgré lui une longue plainte de souffrance pendant que son corps fut prit de spasmes douloureux. Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu se retenir, ne pas leur donner cette satisfaction de le voir souffrir, mais il était au bout, totalement incapable de se contrôler. Sa tête martelait comme si elle allait exploser et ses poumons le brûlaient chaque fois qu'il tentait de prendre une inspiration fragile. La chemise verte d'hôpital que lui avait trouvé le médecin collait à sa peau, imbibée de son sang. Sous les coups sa plaie s'était rouverte et ses côtes brisées avaient finies par lui perforer un poumon, rendant son état de plus en plus précaire. Fireball souffrait, mais il refusait de céder. Gatler pouvait bien continuer son manège macabre, il ne lui dirait bien.

\- Je me demande si tes supérieurs savent à quel point tu leur es fidèle ? Demanda le Desterados, une pointe d'agacement bien sensible dans la voix. Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas que tout s'arrête ?

Fireball rassembla ses forces, braquant son regard épuisé et vitreux dans celui de son bourreau, le narguant une nouvelle fois.

\- De toute manière ça ne durera plus très longtemps !

Gatler rugit de rage, empoignant une seringue sur un plateau à côté de la table de torture

\- Tu crois cela ?

Il enleva le capuchon de l'aiguille et la brandit sous le regard épuisé du jeune pilote.

\- Je peux rendre toit cela encore bien pire tu sais ! Pourtant, je veux juste que tu me donnes les codes d'accès de la base centrale sur Yuma.

\- Ça arrêtera mon cœur plus vite, ce n'est pas plus mal, rétorqua Fireball.

Gatler frémit.

\- Tu n'es qu'un parfait imbécile ! Tu n'as aucune idée de la douleur !

Sur ce, il enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras du jeune homme qui frissonna malgré lui en s'autorisant à fermer les yeux. Pourvu que cette saleté agisse rapidement… Pourvu que son cœur finisse par céder… Mais c'était sans compter le sadisme de ses bourreaux, le sadisme de Gatler qui savait pertinemment quoi lui injecter pour le faire souffrir sans l'achever et la douleur qui explosa dans sa poitrine lui arracha un cri de douleur qu'il ne put retenir pendant que son ennemi se penchait au-dessus de lui.

\- Tu regretteras de ne pas être mort sur le coup !

OoooO

Assis sur la même caisse, les mâchoires serrées tout autant que les poings, Colt n'avait pas bougé. Ses pensées ne quittaient pas Fireball, retenu quelques part par ces montres et il sursauta lorsque San Rider dévala précipitamment la passerelle de RAMROD.

\- Colt

Le cow boy redressa la tête.

\- Je crois qu'Aprille a tracé un signal !

OoooO

Le décollage fut rapide, le trajet silencieux et l'attaque de la base desterados brutale. Sab Rider n'était pas Fireball. Il ne se considérait pas comme un bon pilote, mais savoir que leur ami était peut-être là, dans cette base, les avait tous galvanisé.

Dés que l'attaque avait tourné à leur avantage, Colt s'était levé en courant, pour quitter l'appareil et s'introduire dans la base. Fireball était là, quelque part, il devait le retrouver et le sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'était peut-être déjà le cas, mais ça, il refusait de l'entendre.

Dans la panique liée au combat, il n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler jusqu'au quartier de détention, aucun mal pour trouver la cellule qu'il cherchait. En revanche, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il retenu maladroitement une nausée et frémit. L'odeur du sang était si agressive et là, sur cette table en métal, retenu par des menottes… Son cœur faillit se briser.

\- Fireball !

Le cow-boy traversa la pièce en courant et se pencha au-dessus de son ami. Sa chemise verte était rouge de son sang et cette teinte contrastait violemment avec la pâleur extrême de sa peau et de ses lèvres.

\- Fireball !

Colt fit sauter ses entraves avant de s'autoriser à poser une main sur sa joue. Un frisson le parcourut en se rendant compte qu'il était brûlant de fièvre.

\- Fireball ? Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux !

Les mots de Colt étaient des suppliques remplis de désespoir, mais il sursauta lorsqu'il vit son jeune ami parvenir à entrouvrir les yeux. A peine, mais c'était déjà ça, assez pour apercevoir ses prunelles brunes opaques et vitreuses.

\- Eh ! C'est ça ! C'est bien ! Ouvre les yeux !

Dans le brouillard douloureux qui était en train de le happer, Fireball ne comprit pas qui était là, mais cette personne semblait inquiète et sa voix lui disait quelque chose, mais il se sentait si faible. Ses yeux se refermèrent lentement, mais les mains le pressèrent un peu plus fort.

\- Non ! Fireball ! Hurla Colt en voyant son jeune ami, à peine en vie, perdre doucement connaissance. Non, je t'en prie, reste avec moi ! Garde les yeux ouverts !

Fireball gémit et trouva la force d'accéder à sa requête. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent à nouveau. Deux fentes brunes qu'il posa sur le visage au-dessus de lui et soudain, il le reconnut.

\- Co…lt…

Prononcer le nom de son ami, de ce grand frère de cœur, sembla user ses maigres forces et ce dernier frémit.

\- Oui, c'est moi !

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Trop faible ! Il était bien trop faible pour s'en sortir cette fois.

\- C'est moi Fireball. Je suis là… Je suis là…

Avec précaution, il glissa ses mains sous le corps supplicié de son jeune ami avant de se laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol pour le serrer dans ses bras. Fireball gémit plaintivement et laissa sa tête basculer dans son cou. Colt posa une main sur sa joue. Une main qui était déjà rouge de son sang. Pourtant il n'avait fait que le porter !

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Dans quel état tu es ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment j'ai pu les laisser faire ça ?

La main de Colt caressa doucement la joue de son ami, un ami inerte dans ses bras, trop inerte, et l'angoisse finit de le submerger pendant qu'il manipula doucement sa tête pour tenter de croiser une nouvelle fois son regard.

\- Fireball ! Fireball ! … Fireball !

Mais cette fois, ses yeux étaient clos…


	4. Être libre de son choix

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du manga ou de la série**

 **Au départ ce n'était qu'une opération classique, mais cette fois les Desterados ont anticipé et le choix risque d'être compliqué. Que choisir ? La survie d'un seul ou son sacrifice pour sauver tous les autres.**

 **Alors voilà, ce texte a été écrit pour le thème de la Nuit du FOF qui était "sacrifice" sauf que j'ai largement dépassé l'heure qui était imparti et qu'il sera en deux parties.**

 **Alors voilà finalement une 4eme et dernière partie à cet fic, le titre du chapitre, le résume tout autant qu'il vous invite à choisir votre propre fin à cette histoire alors ? Happy end ou tragedy ? Chacun son choix ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **FAIRE LE CHOIX DU SACRIFICE**_

 _ **chapitre 4 : Être libre de choisir**_

Colt pressa un peu plus la joue de son ami, inconscient dans ses bras. Sous ses doigts, il sentait à peine les battements de son cœur, des battements faibles, irréguliers et qui d'un rien pouvaient s'arrêter. Le cow-boy posa sa tête sur celle de Fireball, pleurant doucement. Tout cela était si injuste.

Comme il se moquait d'un coup de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, de cette bataille sans importance désormais. Pourtant, quelqu'un d'autre trouvait qu'elle en avait et il sursauta lorsque son communicateur de mit à grésiller.

\- Colt !

Malgré sa douleur et son émotion, il reconnut immédiatement la voix inquiète de son chef.

\- Sab Rider.

\- Colt où es-tu ?

\- Dans le quartier de détention, répondit ce dernier en caressant la joue de Fireball agonisant lentement dans ses bras.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors sortez de là en vitesse ! Ils se regroupent ! Si tu restes sur place, vous allez être piégé !

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit le cow-boy dans un souffle.

\- De quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je ne peux pas le bouger, répondit Colt en pleurant. Il est trop faible… Le moindre mouvement un peu brusque arrêtera son cœur.

\- Colt…

\- Non ! Le coupa ce dernier en comprenant ce qu'il allait lui dire. Je ne ferais pas ça.

\- Colt, tu…

\- Tu n'es pas là ! Tu ne vois pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait !

A l'autre bout du communicateur, Sab Rider frémit. Non, il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, mais il entendait Colt pleurer et cela suffisait pour lui faire comprendre la situation réelle, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire. Il était le chef de l'équipe, il devait agir, alors il lutta contre ses propres sentiments et prit une longue inspiration.

\- Colt ! Tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps dans cette base !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Colt ! Si tu ne peux pas le sortir de là, il faut que tu reviennes.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Colt en ayant peur de comprendre ce que son chef était en train de lui dire.

\- Ils se rassemblent. Ils vont revenir vers toi. Si tu ne peux pas le sortir de là, sauve-toi.

\- Non, répondit Colt terrassé par ses larmes. Je ne peux pas le laisser. Il respire. Je ne peux pas le laisser.

\- Colt…

\- Non ! Ne me demande pas ça ! C'est mon petit frère.

\- Je sais. Il est notre petit frère à tous.

\- Alors ne me demande pas de l'abandonner.

\- Mais si tu ne peux pas le bouger sans risques ne te laisse pas…

\- Non ! Le coupa Colt. Je t'en prie. Retenez-les ! Qu'il ait le temps de s'endormir dans mes bras.

\- Colt… On n'a pas assez de renforts, sors maintenant… avec ou sans lui.

\- Non ! Ne me demande pas de le laisser mourir seul ou entre les mains de ces monstres. Si tu voyais ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Il y a tellement de sang que je ne sais même pas où poser mes mains pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Sab Rider frémit, retenant difficilement un sanglot lui aussi.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser, ajouta Colt. Je suis venu le chercher, je ne peux pas le laisser. Je suis là Fireball. Je suis là…

\- Alors sors-le de là !

\- Mais si je le bouge…

\- Prends le risque. Si tu ne le fais pas vous allez mourir tous les deux !

\- Mais je…

\- Colt ! Même s'il meurt dans tes bras, tu ne l'auras pas abandonné ! On peut encore te couvrir. Sortez de là ! Ramène-le nous.

\- Oui…

Colt effleura affectueusement la joue de Fireball toujours dramatiquement inerte dans ses bras, murmurant doucement.

\- Je t'en prie, accroche-toi encore un peu. Je t'en demande beaucoup, mais on va sortir de là, tiens bon.

Colt fit passer le bras de son ami sur ses épaules et se redresser. Bien qu'inconscient, il gémit doucement et le cow boy frémit. Il était tellement faible. Il aurait bien aimé le porter réellement, mais il se devait de garder une main libre pour tirer et se frayer un passage jusqu'à la sortie.

...

En mettant un pied dans le couloir, Colt comprit pour Sab Rider l'avait exhorté à sortir le plus vite possible de la base. Les desterados avaient parfaitement comprit ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher et ils étaient en train de revenir en direction du quartier de détention, mais Colt était prêt à tout pour sortir de là. Le faible souffle de son ami qu'il serrait contre lui valait tous les combats et tous les sacrifices, même le sien.

Par chance, pour le moment, le couloir lui sembla assez dégagé et Colt put progresser assez rapidement en direction de la sortie du quartier de détention. En revanche, gagner la sortie de la base ne serait pas aussi facile ! Les Desterados se massaient maintenant entre eux et la sortie. Des tirs le manquèrent de peu et il dut s'accroupir dans un angle du mur, serrant plus fort Fireball toujours inerte dans ses bras.

Ses doigts glissèrent à son cou. Son pouls était encore là, il continuait à lutter et cela l'autorise à esquisser un sourire. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il lui murmura.

\- C'est ça, accroche-toi !

En revanche, la voix de Sab Rider qui se mit à résonner dans son oreillette n'avait rien de bien encourageant.

\- Colt ! Vous êtes piégé.

\- Je l'ai vu, répondit le tireur d'élite.

\- Ta seule chance est de passer par le conduit d'aération au-dessus de ta tête !

Ce dernier leva les yeux et frémit.

\- Je ne pourrais pas hisser Fireball et le tirer avec moi.

\- Je sais, répondit sombrement Sab Rider.

Un long frémissement remonta le long de l'échine de Colt.

\- Alors ne me le propose pas !

\- Attends, je sais que c'est horrible, mais il est presque mort.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! C'est moi qui le tient dans mes bras ! C'est moi qui vois ce qu'ils lui ont fait !

\- Il ne voudrait pas que tu te sacrifies.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il m'a appelé.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pendant qu'ils lui faisaient ça, je suis sûre qu'il m'a appelé à l'aide… Qu'il nous a appelés… qu'il a dû espérer nous voir venir le sauver… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Sab Rider savait qu'il n'avait rien a opposé à cela et, en plus, à ce moment précis, Fireball frémit doucement, entrouvrant à peine les yeux, mais suffisamment pour que Colt se mette à lui sourire.

\- Hey… Oh ce n'était pas le moment tu sais.

Les pupilles noires épuisés et vitreuses parcoururent le visage de son ami, un visage aux yeux rougis par les larmes. Colt se força à lui sourire, balayant doucement sa joue avec ses doigts.

\- Tout ira bien petit frère.

Pourtant dans toute sa torpeur, toute cette douleur qui ne le quittait pas, Fireball comprit. Les tirs, les cris, il savait ce qui était en train de se passer et une peur étrange et inattendue lui compressa la poitrine. Il ne voulait pas ça, surtout pas ! Alors, il rassemble ces quelques forces et murmura d'une voix saccadé, douloureuse et à peine perceptible dans tout ce fracas.

\- Sau...ve-t…oi…

Colt frissonna et pressa plus fort sa joue.

\- Non, pas sans toi. On finira ensemble petit frère. Toi et moi, ensembles jusqu'au bout.

Fireball trembla doucement. Il était prêt à mourir pour lui ? Cela le terrifiait, mais au moins, il n'était pas seul. Il ne serait plus jamais seul. Alors, il hocha doucement la tête et se blottit contre sa poitrine, sentant les bras de son ami s'enrouler autour de lui avant que l'abime ne l'attire à nouveau.

Colt le sentit trembler et le serra plus fort dans ses bras, déposant sa tête sur la sienne, attendant que leurs ennemis ne surgissent pour les tuer. Tout était fini, il le savait bien…

Seulement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Les tirs s'intensifièrent, les combats se rapprochèrent mais, lorsque les soldats jaillirent vers leur position, ce n'était pas des Desterados, mais des membres des Forces de Sécurité de l'Espace. Colt ouvrit de grands yeux.

Finalement, les renforts venaient d'arriver. Un long tremblement remonta le long de son échine. Sa main pressa plus fort la joue de son jeune ami inconscient et il se redressa en criant.

\- Il respire ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Vite ! Il respire !

OoooO

Fireball était allongé dans un lit de l'hôpital militaire de Yuma. Sa poitrine était solidement bandée et son corps était relié à un nombre impressionnant de machines qui tentaient de le garder en vie. Sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême, prouvant que c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.

Aprille qui avait apparemment longuement pleuré elle-aussi était effondré à moitié sur le lit du jeune pilote sans lâcher sa main pour autant. De l'autre côté du lit, Colt était lui aussi assis sur une chaise, tenant sa deuxième main. Il savait que c'était l'épuisement qui avait fini par vaincre la jeune femme et à quelque part, il l'enviait. Lui était bien incapable de s'endormir. Dés qu'il tentait de fermer les yeux, il revoyait son ami inerte et exsangue, attachée sur cette maudite table de torture et cette vision lui donnait la nausée. Il s'était sacrifié pour tous ces gens et eux… Eux ils avaient pris trop de temps pour le retrouver… Ils l'avaient abandonné, sacrifié à leur tour… Sa main pressa plus fort la sienne.

\- Lutte petit frère, murmura-t-il avec douceur, se penchant un peu plus en avant pour glisser son autre main dans ses cheveux.

Il lui aurait bien caressé la joue, mais son visage était en grande partie caché par l'énorme respirateur qui tentait de le maintenir en vie. Alors, il laissa sa main glisser dans ses cheveux noirs, attardant son pouce sur son front.

Concentré sur son ami blessé, il ne réagit pas lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Tout aussi inquiet que lui, Sab Rider se rapprocha et lui tendit un gobelet de café que Colt prit en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête. Il observa le chef d'équipe faire le tour du lit pour prendre un plaid qu'il déposa sur les épaules d'Aprille.

Le cow-boy but une gorgée de son café, comme pour se donner le courage de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Tu as vu le médecin ?

Sab Rider frissonna et le cœur de Colt se serra.

\- Il est mourant Colt.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas.

\- Il… Il m'a fait la liste de ses lésions. C'est un miracle qu'il respire encore.

\- Tu crois au miracle ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Moi si… J'ai envie d'y croire. Si c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie, alors rien n'en empêche un deuxième. Tu ne crois pas ?

Sab Rider hocha la tête. Bien évidement, qu'il avait lui aussi envie d'y croire ! Fireball était son ami à lui aussi, son petit frère, lui qui était le plus âgé de l'équipe, lui qui devait les protéger, assurer leur sécurité et lui qui avait lamentablement échoué. La mort comme récompense à son abnégation, à son sacrifice, ce n'était pas la récompense qu'il espérait pour son ami. Alors oui, il avait envie de croire au miracle pour une fois…

Et ce fut à cet instant précis, que Colt sursauta… Un sursaut qu'il dit aux doigts de Fireball qui venait de frémir dans sa main. De frémir ? Le cœur battant, il se pencha au-dessus de son ami, déposant sa paume sur son front.

\- Fireball ?

Pas de réponses physique, mais à cet instant précis, tous les moniteurs qui le maintenaient en vie se mirent à biper furieusement.


End file.
